


Holding Your Love in My Arms

by hetapastel (BringMeThePhan)



Series: Nedden Week 2017 [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and bunnies, but not ned's, cause thats the kind of guy ned is, denmark's first time, it won't be what you're expecting, super cute bunnies named after spices, there is surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 04:45:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringMeThePhan/pseuds/hetapastel
Summary: Denmark is really excited for his first time, but Netherlands is a little hesitant. He just wants what's best for his lover, after all.





	Holding Your Love in My Arms

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS SO LATE AND I AM SO SORRY!! I'm absolute crap at keeping up with these kinds of things, and it's not even like I was still finishing writing this. But oh well it's here now!! And it's cute!! So enjoy!

“You're sure about this?” Lars asked. Mathias nodded, though his eyes gave his nerves away.

 “Y-Yeah… you know what you're doing, right?” Lars wrapped his arms around Mathias reassuringly, keeping his movements slow and gentle.

 “Of course.” He planted a soft kiss on his cheek to comfort him, rubbing his shoulders. “Just relax. It'll be alright.” Mathias nodded.

 “Okay,” he sighed shakily, “Okay. I think I'm ready.”

 “You think so?” 

 “Yeah. As ready as I'll be,” Mathias chuckled. Lars smiled softly.

 “Alright. I'm going to move slowly, okay?”

 “Okay.” Mathias agreed following Lars’ lead. Lars slowly leaned closer, holding his arms out.

 “You ready for this?” Mathias nodded, stretching his arms out as Lars gently placed a medium sized bunny in Mathias’ arms. He stroked the bunny’s head before letting go, letting Mathias get used to the weight. Mathias grinned, bouncing the bunny gently in his arms.

 “What's her name?”

 “Cinnamon.” Lars beamed while Mathias cooed and stroked the bunny’s ears.

 “Cinnamon. What a cutie! She's the same color as cinnamon.” Lars nodded.

 “She's one of the cutest things I've ever seen.” Mathias looked over curiously.

 “So what's the cutest? Do you have more bunnies you're not showing me?” Lars scoffed.

 “If I showed you all the bunnies, you'd freak out. You were so worried about holding just one.” He stroked Cinnamon’s back before reaching over and holding Mathias’ hand.  “No, that would be you,  that's the cutest.” He smiled while using his other hand to pet Cinnamon. Mathias smiled while leaning over and kissing Lars.

 “You're such a cheesy dork. I love you.” Lars smiled back softly, holding Mathias from his side while petting the soft bunny in his arms.

 “I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I love bunnies so much honestly. I've never really been around them a lot but I think they're cute. If I got a bunn, I'd definitely name it something like cinnamon or just something cute like that based off the color of it's fur. I'm a sucker for cute stuff, and so is ned which is aMAzInG


End file.
